


Booking Orphans

by Cezet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezet/pseuds/Cezet
Summary: A drabble about booking orphans.  :)Seriously, though, I had a bad day and needed a pick-me-up.  This is my version of "awwww" over a future/alternate timeline I like to smile about.  Maybe one day I'll write the back story up as a longer fic.





	

Two men sit in a small, poorly-lit room.  Smoke curls up from a cigarette held nearly-forgotten between one’s fingers.  On a table in front of them are stacks of folders.  A calendar on the wall is turned to May of 2041.

“What about this one?” the first man grunts, shoving a folder towards the second man.

“Yeah, ok,” the second man replies, leafing through the pages, “Black and Brave.  Should be fine.”

“This one’s Pro Wrestling Alliance,” the first man says, handing over another file.

“Not much of a look, but he’ll do,” the second man says, adding the file to the pile next to him.

“This one’s WSTC.”

“Ok.”

“SBWA?”

“Maybe.  Lemme see.”

So on went the two men and so the piles shifted around.  Few were in the “hard no” pile, to be honest.  They didn’t have a lot of room to reject if they were going to fill the card.

A quick, audible breath is drawn in by the first man and the second looks at him sharply.  Without comment, he passes the file over.

The second man looks down at the page and his eyes widen as he reads the info on the tag team pictured.  “Holy shit.  They’re Orphans.”

The first man nods.

“Why would Orphans want to come here?  I mean, they trained at the Orphanage, they can go pretty much anywhere they want.”

“Dunno, but I say we jump on that quick.”

“Damn right we do!  Trained by Steen & Generico themselves!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
